Anga/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Kion Despite an awkward introduction, Kion and Anga appear to be on good terms. Anga was familiar with him and the Lion Guard, and agreed to help discover the cause of the fire falling from the sky. Kion even made Anga the new Keenest of Sight. Beshte According to the hippo, he and Anga were acquainted, but didn’t know each other that well, due to her quiet personality. Beshte brought the Lion Guard to Anga to ask for help discovering the cause of the fire falling from the sky. She and Beshte appear to be on good terms. Ono Despite an awkward introduction, Ono and Anga have become close friend s. When Kion asks Ono to find Hadithi, Anga offers to go with him, and Ono agrees, the two bond whilst singing, and Ono introduces her to Hadithi, much to Anga’s delight. Later, after Hadithi is badly injured, Anga tells Ono that he could lead the birds into battle against the Outlander vultures, and Ono asks for her help in doing so. She also helps Ono and the guard, in their final battle against Scar and shows great concern for him, when the egret has reduced sight. Anga becomes shocked when Ono chooses her as his successor as the Keenest of Sight, but is fully aware that she can't replace him, commending her friend for his knowledge. Bunga Despite an awkward introduction, Bunga and Anga appear to be on good term s. Anga was familiar with him and the Lion Guard, and agreed to help discover the cause of the fire falling from the sky. Bunga wanted to fly on her back and fight the vultures himself. However, Anga didn't like that idea. Fuli Despite an awkward introduction, Fuli and Anga appear to be on good terms. Anga was familiar with her and the Lion Guard, and agreed to help discover the cause of the fire falling from the sky. Hadithi Anga is a big fan of Hadithi and was excitied to meet him. Hadithi says th at any friend of Ono's is a friend of his. When she met him she started singing his song "Hadithi the Hero." While fighting the vultures Anga starts to fall and Ono grabs her. However, she was too heavy Hadithi catches both of them. He ends up in a thorn bush and believes that Anga and Ono can finish their mission. Anga got excited when Hadithi said he believed in her. Makini Makini and Anga will work together to help the Lion Guard fight the Army of Scar in "Battle for the Pride Lands". Jasiri Anga and Jasiri will work together to help the Lion Guard fight the Army of Scar. Nala Anga are on good terms with the king and queen. She helps them get off of Pride Rock and fight Scar. Kiara Anga and Kiara are on good terms. She helps her off of Pride Rock when it's set on fire. Rafiki Anga and Rafiki are on good terms. Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, and Tano Anga used to dislike the hyenas because they worked for Scar, but once they switched to the side of the Pride Landers, she did not mind them anymore. Yuki's Troop Anga and Yuki's Troop are good friends. At first they were scared of her since she was a large bird. However she safed them from when they fell in the snow. They started to like her. Domog's group Anga and Domog's Group are on good terms. She helps fight the ghost. Lumba-Lumba Anga and Lumba Lumba are good friends. She helped the dolphin get back into the water. Tupp Tupp and Anga are on good terms. Enemies Mzingo's Parliament Anga hates the vultures since she got them dropping fire on the Pride Lands. Anga helps the Lion Guard fight the vultures. Reirei and Goigoi Anga helps the Lion Guard fight the jackals in "Battle for the Pride Lands". Kiburi and his float Anga helps the Lion Guard fight the crocadilles in "Battle for the Pride Lands". Makucha Anga and Makucha are enemies since she's now a member of the Lion Guard. Scar Anga was terrified of Scar when he appeared on top of Pride Rock. Category:Relationships